12 year old me,charas,and a pervy cat?
by Sesshimy Tashio
Summary: What do you do when you've been 12 for 500 years,have to save the world,lay eggs,meet a pervy cat who wants them...or you, and you dress like a boy.This is my situation...I'm Sesshimy. Nice to meet'cha... ikuto x o.c may be on hold for the time being.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

the start of our new lives

As Naraku neared for an attack,"Inuyasha...you are even weaker than and your pathetic friends will DIE!".As the evil being thretaned the group,Sefrime wailed "OH YOU SHOULD TALK! YOUR NOTHIN BUT A COWARED!GO DIE IN A HOLE ALREADY YOU S.O.B! Oh wait...YOU DON'T HAVE A MOM!YOU FUCKING USE JEWL SHARDS FOR YO POWAR!MEANING THAT THE REAL YOU IS WEAKER THAN A MOTHERFUCKING GOD DAMN PEBEL YOU ASSTARD !" We just looked at her in shock...O.O

Naraku narrowed his dark beady eyes at the crimson haired dog demoness. Naraku flung a tentical at them,witch resulted in Sango using her boomerang."It is usless Naraku. You can't win." was said by a seriously p-ed off realeases the wind scare, Sesshomaru used his Dragon Strike,and Kagome shot a sacred arrow filled to the maximum amount of power and attacked!

With Naraku dead and injuried comrades,I ran to my sister and elder brother Sesshomaru to heal their for Sango and Miroku...they where dead in each others' armes, As for Sesshomaru, I was curantly healing him .Kagome was hesataint to see to inuyasha...she herself was ,Ayame and the other members of their wolf army where well...'Damn you Naraku!' I hered flea bag think..."Kagome?...I-is it realy over?" my sister asked ."Yes. Yes it is."she said whial petting Sefrime's eaeres"I'll go check on Inuyasha." Kagome cheacked him for any vital signes...none. She bursed into tearts trembaling.''NOOOO! NOT YOU! PLEASE NOT MY INUYASHA!'' My heart was shatering. Not ownly did she loose her family from her time, but now she has lost her mate,her love,my brother...

"Kagome look." Sefrime said. Midorico was floating calmly and spoke. "Don't fret child. It will be allright."

"HOW? HOW WILL IT BE OK?"

"Kagome...we all are still needed. Inuyasha and the others will be reincarnated." I reasured "Reincarnated? Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

'you dout lady midorico?' i tolde him mentaly.

"Thats correct"This might seem random but,Midorico waved her arm to the side and came Shippou,Rin,Jaken,and Ah Uhn.

"Don't worry about your comrads nor the dececed. But you Sesshimy...you must stay at 12 years of age so I will cast this spell upon shall not age...but you will temperarely transform into the form that sutes your age every new moon..."

"So every time Inuyasha turns human...ok. How do i break this spell?" I asked...'I swear to kami...if this woman says tr-'

"True love's kiss" and with that,she dissapeares.

Once that was over with.."W-what...I hafe to _KISS_ someone?ANYTHING ELSE!YOU COULD HAVE PICKED SOMETHING ELSE BUT _**NOOOO**_!"

" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"I snaped my head to glare at my twin...

" You get a kick out of me?"

"Hellz yah! HAHAHAHA!'

"STOP LAUGHING SEFRIME!"I screamed.

"This is going to take a long time to break that curse" Sesshomaru said.

A/N:Tell meh how i'm doin and give suggestions if u wanna.

Inu:HEY! Why the hell am I dead Sesshimy?

me: Cuz I said so.

Sefrime:yah *flips off Inuyasha*

Inu:O.O YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Sefrime: In da next capparino...NOT TELLIN YA :D

me:...See u later!SOOOOOO srry that its short

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but Sesshimy and Sefrime

c u soon


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

ouer new lives

~Modern day~

It was a normal day,normal weather,and normal atmosphear,

untill you see a **pcycopathic** rider on a black vespa with flaming music notes on the sides driving around...If you have seen that pcyco then you've seen my sister,Sefrime.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SLOW DOWN!"

" HAHAHAHAHA!Why should I?Its **MY** ride!"

As the 16 year old girl was cackaling wildly, 'Dear Kami,I hope that she dosn't KILL someone!' I thought.

"And we are home. Soooo...ya know...chill." she said.

"sigh...Can't you drive with out scaring the crap outof people?" i mumbled.

"**NOPE**!"she teasingly said.

Sefrime and I sighed then released ouer appearince magic...

My ears lengthened to an elfin state, a platinum blond

colored fox/dog tail appeared,along with two red slashes and cresent moon uppon my face.

This same transformation happened to Sefrime,but insted of elfin eares,she had large fox/dog eares. "Yo meh sisters. Where's Fluffy?" Inuyasha called as he slid down the stair rail.*smack*" OWWW! What the hell,Sesshimy?"

"How many times do I hafe to tell you to stop calling Sesshomaru by that "degrading'

nick name." I scolded him while holding a leek.

"Grrrr""Don't you groul at me bub. Just because I'm still 12 dosn't mean you can give me lip."I said."Woooo. You GO girl!"Sefrime commented.

"Sooooo...whats for dinner and whose cookin?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am..."I said. "...and I'm cooking chicken and rice."

After a few minets, Sesshomaru had arrived from picking up Kagome and Rin from school.

"Hi. How was school?" I ask."ugh...bland and **DRAMA**."she sarcasticly said."This girl named Sukia decided to steal Aiako frome my BFF Momika..." replied a tall 15 year old teen with a small pony tail off the side of her head...this was Rin...Sesshomaru's adopted doughter...

" skipped school again,didn't you."Sesshomaru glared at inuyasha...not just the useual glare,the scarry nightmare glare..."eeeppp!"Inuyasha made his pitifull yelp and sweat droped.

Its been 500 years since Midoriko put that curce on me.I now live with my half brothers Sesshomaru,Inuyasha, my ''twin''sister,Sefrime,our friend Kagome,and Sesshomaru's adopted daughtern Rin.

Sefrime really is my twin sister. She is 16 now and I'm still phisicly 12.

*sigh*

"Sesshimy,how was your day at school?" I was pulled frome my thoughts..

"Eh...normal I guess."

"Soooo,like,whats normal...?"Sefrime asked.

"...ya know...regular...?"said Inuyasha.

"..A normal school day for me is being a boy. I have been given the title of Dark and Mystireous."

The room was silent...I know I should be myself but...its not the fudal era anymore...

I can't show my true form...none of us can... I just wish I could be my true self. Not to mention the school system screwed up my profile...

...as Inuyasha broke the silence

"People call you DAM?"

Every one but Sesshomaru and I laughed histaricly at the honyou's comment.

~The next day~

As I was starting to wake up,I felt something in my bed.

There were 6 large eggs...this was the look on my face O.O...a sereous cace of WTF!

~~~~~~menwhile~~~~~~

"!HOLY FUDG NUGGETS!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open,as he shot up from the bed.

He flash steped to my door...unfortunitly he sortof ran into the door...

Inuyasha literaly jumped outof bed and ran to the rescue.

Sefrime shot out from under my bed(thats where she sleeps) and just stared at

the 6 objects in my you were wondering about Kagome and Rin,they were racing up the stare case.

They all just stared at the eggs. Egg 1 was a midnight blue with a silver cresent.

Egg 2 was forest green with what looked to be a platter and a leaf on it.

Egg 3 was pink with a majenta plad heart in the middle and two black lines going around the egg.

Egg 4 was black with a ying yang symbol. It seemed tohave a red demonic aura .

Egg 5 was whight with a ying yang symbol. It had a light blue/pink aura that was angelic.

Then Egg 6 was a pale aqua with a game controller on it...

Sefrime pulled out an egg too. It was black with bright flames along the bottom and a crimson red electric guitar in the center."I found it in my blanket when I woke up. Oh and I think it hatched..."She said as I noticed a small chiby huvering by her chiby had long blood red hair,violet eyes,and was wearing all skinnies,black tank top,and black boots.

"Yo. My name is Haruko."

"Interesting."said Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you anyway?"

"Inuyasha! Don't be mean to Haruko."Kagome scolded.

Haruko turned to him and said "I'm a chara you little asshole."

With that she sat on Sefrime's shoulder.

"How come pretty boy ,the royal doofus,princess,and the littal kiddy can see me?"she asked.

translation: sesshomaru,inuyasha,kagome,and rin...

Right then, my blue egg started to crack.

The egg split apart and out came a chara with long dark teal hair,bangs cut strait,a blue half skull on the right side of its head,fox eares[same color as hair],a tail again same color as hair but with a black tip,and deep midnight blue eyes er eye...

She was also wearing a black tee shirt,grey skinnies,a studded belt,and had silver and black tshirt had a silver cresent moon on it.

"...Yo..." Thats all the chara said.

"Whats your name?..." I asked. I could not look away from her. Sure I had seen demons before but not beings like this...

"Tokotsu...Its nice to meet you Sesshimy san."

'Wow...she looks kinda cool.' I thought.

"I'm your first chara I see...hmm" I looked at her funny and asked "What is a chara?" I only asked what every one else was thinking. The chibi fox rose and smiled."A chara is a guardian spiret...kinda. I am your would be self." She did a twirl, showing off her tail.

After every one was out of the daze, Rin looked to the clock then proceded to flip out. "Hn...OH MY KAMI!WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My eyes went wide. Every one hussled out ov my room to prepare. I dashed for my male uniform that consist of a white button up and black slacks. Because of me being 12, I didn't have to worryb about looking feminen...I was well, flat cheasted so it didn't bother me.  
>I grabed my favorite shoulder bag, put my easter eggs in, and ran like hell.<p>

~END CHAPTER~

me:sooooooo wacha think?

What will happen next?

Will anyone find out about my eggs? If so what will happen to me?

Find out next chapter! See ya soon...maby...i dunno...

Sefrime:GET BACK HERE YOU JACK ASS!

Ikuto:What? All I did was take a cookie...

Sefrime:DISH ISH MY COOKIE FOO!

me:*anger mark forming*... u all beter run while u can...befor i bring out my taser gun...bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School begins at Seio Academe

...Today was gonna be tough...since I have to bring my eggs with me to school that is...

As I was walking down the side walk, I sensed someone behind me...It was none other Amu Hinamari.

She's also famous...people call her "Cool & Spicy". It's not a bad combination though...

"Hi...um...Sesshimy , right?"

I almost yelped at the sudden voice. As a reflex, I put on my Sesshomaru face...death glare and 0 emotion...maybe irritation..."AHHH!...S-sorry to bother you.." I actually scared her...

"No...Wait...I'm sorry...that was just a reflex...I'm sorry if I scared you..."

She looked relieved to see I wasn't really mean.

All of a sudden, there was a HUGE crowd of students.

In that crowd I saw the monk, the demon slayer, and adoptive niece."Hey Miroku, Sango! What goes on?"I ask. I really don't get what's going on around here...so I had to ask. "I think it's the student council...or as the title says...The Guardians..."Sango informed me, pointing to the Guardians... I looked over towards Miroku.

"The King's chair, Tadase Hotori. Queen's chair, Rima Mashiro.

Jack's chair, Nadeshiko Fugesaki. Ace's chair, Yaya...uh...something...idk. Then last but not least Joker's chair, Amu Hinamari." said the 11 year old monk with hearts in his eyes.

"Wow Miroku...You better NOT womanizer with her or so help me I'll...!"Said the demon exterminator."I-I-I won't! I PROMIS!"He said, shaking in his shoes...I sweat dropped...then rolled my eyes and walked away...

until... I saw Amu running at me with a smile on her face.

"Sesshimy- san!"

Damn...I thought I was in the clear..._ 'your quite popular...aren't you master?'_...'...Lyric...' _'EEEPPP!'..._

"Amu...uh..."

"Meet me at the royal guardians!"she said in a whisper." Wait-" I tried to ask why but it was too late.

"I've gotta go... see yah!" She ran off to her next class. I could only stand their baffled... 'I don't have time to go the the royal guarden thing.'

~IN CLASS~

Sitting in my class room of maximum boredom~...

*sigh*

"Did you hear how Dark & Mysterious has already passed college?"

"Yah, and that his older brother is a young music producer!"

"Oh and that his sister is the Fire Dragon! The Leader of a powerful gang."

I hate it when rumors spread around.

Especially the true ones...

Sesshomaru IS a music producer...

I did pass college with the highest grade in the universety...

And Sefriem is the Fire dragon of the west...wait...How did they come up with that?

The rumores that are not true are the ones about me being a prince who is an undercover MIB agent, That I am amazing at math...sigh, and that I am related to Hoshina Utau... Ok that first one is way out there...

"Oh!...Umm...Sesshimy-kun? Do you think...umm..you could..." The girl who had been led to me by her friends was fiddeling with her hands. "...Get my friends and I some Utau Hoshina concert tickets?"

...Crap...

It's after school...soooo now I head to the **Royal **Garden...

"Soooo... What's with that Tadase...He gives me the creeps...and he looks like a girl in a boy's uniform...".Asked Tokotsu.

"I don't understand...why would almost all the girls think he's dreamy?"...

"Whatever...I'll come out when its time. Good luck Sesshimy- sama."

As we entered a large glass green house, I saw a table with all the Guardians at a seat.

I did my mind thing and...'Oh HELL NO!'I thought.

"Sesshy-chan!"Squealed a fourth grader named Yaya.

S-sesshy-Chan...? Oh man...wonderful...another of my brother's nick names...

A sweat drop formed at the back of my head...

"We wanted to ask you something..."said "The Prince"in a sweet voice.

"...Well? Whats your friggin question?"...said that voice.

Everyone stared at my bag...right when the little fox chara floated out of said bag.

..."Uhhh...This is my chara ,Tokotsu..."

"You have more in the bag." said a short girl with long wavy blond hair...

She GLARED at me with so much intensity...but I'll last...

"Yes." I said defeated.

As my 6 eggs lay on the table, they looked at them in wonderment.

"Sesshimy- san...look." said Tokotsu. Odd enough, she had said that with serious excitement in her voice...maybe it's a cat...?

The Guardians' charas showed themselves.

One was in a clown uniform but was really cute "I'm KusuKusu. My bearer is Rima chan. Nadeshiko's was a pink/purple Japanese dancer"Tamari". Yaya showed a chara dressed as a baby "I'm Pepe" and Tadase's was like a little king"...I am KING KISEKI!AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!".

I swear I had the biggest WTF face. Every one else acted like this was normal.

I have already seen Amu's...I noticed a blue catlike chara..."Not them..._HIM_!"She said. Ok this is definitely odd..."So who's is that one?"I asked.

They all turned and the king Chara gasped. Tokotsu stared in admiration..."You're a cat...aren't you"

She said."Yah...what of it Nya~"

"What's your name? I'm Tokotsu..."She asked.

"Youro..."...She smiled at him...Apparently he sensed the coming doom...and flew like hell. I felt kinda bad for him

And with that, she that chased after the cat chara without hesitation. I ran after her yelling "Wait!"

As I followed her, I ended up in a forest area...lost.

"Tokotsu...who was that chara"I asked.

Just then I saw a flash of blue. The flash turned out to be a 17 year old boy.

"Ikuto! Help me!"Cried the cat chara as Tokotsu held its ears

She let go and raced towards me yelling "Sesshimy-san!He's gonna try to ste-"she was cut off by being flicked away by the boy. I noticed that he had cat ears and tail. He stared at me for a second then smirked. As he walked twords me he grabed my chin.

"So. Your name is Sesshimy?"he purred.

"What if it is..."I growled. The boy then moved his mouth to my ear wispering "I know you're a girl..."

My eyes widened. 'How the hell did he know that? Well...I AM a girl but no one ever gets that right if i'm in boy cloths...'

Ok..I know this isn't the time but..'Damn he's freaking hot! And his scent is a perfect combonation of mint and jasmine~!' _'Master...could you be blush-' _'NO! It will never happen Lyric!'

I seriously didn't like the way he said my name...it sounded ...seductive...but..I could feel my face get hot.

He moved in a flash and was behind me. 'Oh shit'.

He moved his hand down to where my bag was." Eh?" My face turned a shade very close to Sefrime's crimson hair. I never blush.. EVER.

I got away from him and sent him an intense death glare..."Oh..?"Ikuto walked closer to me..  
>He grabbed my chin so I couldn't move.. 'oh no...you're a pervert...just great' "That won't work on me little girl...I know its fake..."He was inches from my face...Through gritted teeth "Stop callin' me a little girl!" I said.<p>

I tried to smack him but missed. The pervert swiftly twisted around me...he's now at my back...'what the HELL does he want?'

"Where are your eggs...?"Said the cat boy... he sniffed the air nexed to my face. "I can smell them.."

*flash back*

_When I heared Tokotsu yell for the cat chara, I grabbed my eggs and put them in my bag before leaving._

"Why do you need to know?"I barked back. Ikuto smirked at me. He then wraped his arms around me. The sudden action caused me to yelp. He pulled me closer to his chest.

_'Master...say-'_

"My heart unlock!"

This montage of blue surrounded me as Tokotsu got in her egg and went in my chest...

This black sleeveless tank-top with the necklinn at my collar bone replaced my shirt. I also hade a dog collar with a silver cresent moon dog tage.

Then these dark blue/black finger less gloves appeared on my hands.

A set of fox ears and tail appeared...

Their were some straps that hung around my shoulders and a pair of short shorts that were attatched to my tank top . As for my legs...they wern't my legs any more...They were furry dark blue fox legs. That's what realy fraked me out.

Then Tokotsu and I said "Character nari: Shadow Fox" in unison.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Hi... URGENT MESSAGE!

I'm sorry that this isn't the next chapter, but this is serous! is going to remove, terminate, delete, and ultimately KILL the fan fictions that are more mature! This is total overkill if you ask me! I may not have been a writer on this site for very long, but I read one hell of an amount of fan fiction material. People work hard on their stories and deleting them without the authors' knowledge is unforgivable. Inuyasha fanatics such as "A Second Chance" and "A Cross of Blades" are mature, but they are amazingly written! Their are easier solutions to this than just destroying them! ADD AN AGE FILTER! SOMETHING LIKE "Enter your D.O.B"! That is way better than what they have planed and you can cheat to gain access too! What the HELL MAN! We can't just sit idle and let this go by! This same crap happened to my school and it cannot happen to ! If this baka plan of pure stupidity goes ahead as planed...We are all screwed. Seriously? Deleting a fanfic just because it has a lemon or is gory is total MADNESS! IT INFURIATES ME!  
>below this is a petition for to stop and think rationally.<p>

Thank you.  
>Sesshimy<p>

* * *

><p>Petition<p>

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change (dot) org/petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you, but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change (dot) org/petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net (smaller link: chn. ge/Kb65yB)

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Pen-Woman

Wild Rhov

NewMusic098

Sesshimy


End file.
